Break
by Musical Soul
Summary: It had taken him a couple years to notice it, but he'd finally figured out that she was terrified of water. And he had no idea why she'd chosen to stand so close to it this time, but apparently Fred thought she needed to take a dip in the pool. Hiro couldn't get his voice to work quick enough. She was under the surface before he could blink. Lengthy oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I have officially delved into a different fandom! I've had this story in my head for ages. Big Hero 6 was a fantastic movie, and I just couldn't resist writing something for it. Also, GoGo is awesome. Seriously one of my favorite characters ever. And she needs some love. So this story was born. Some details for clarification here, so you know a bit of background on the story.**

 **My head canon has GoGo as only being two years older than Hiro. I personally know people who have graduated high school at sixteen, so it's not unreasonable if you're smart and can power through your work (at the right school). So...I have her graduating a little early, though not as early as the boy genius, Hiro ;) Also, this story is set SIX YEARS after the movie. So they're older, more mature, and all of them have changed a little. Expect a little OOC, but I really have tried to stay true to what you see in the movies for the most part.**

 **Also, since this is a oneshot, it's obviously complete, but I have several more oneshots written already for this universe. So there will be more coming!**

 **Now, last thing. There are a few things I wanted to say about GoGo's character, some things that you might notice in this story. They're all pretty minor things, but some of you might care, so I have explained myself at the end of this story. If you're curious, scroll down and read, if you don't care, then ignore it and read on!**

 **Annnnd... I think that's it! Hope you all enjoy this story!**

* * *

Break

Hiro absentmindedly ran a hand through his choppy hair, glancing at the pictures that adorned the walls in Fred's room. Six years of adventures had provided them with plenty of new material to cover his walls with; pictures taken by bystanders in the heat of battle, news clippings of stories covering their heroic deeds, even a few official photos that they'd done for a magazine article a year or so ago. Hiro grinned as his gaze trailed over a picture of the six of them mid-battle, one of the few shots they'd ever seen that had actually captured them all in the same photo. Normally, they all moved around too much for anyone to catch them all in the same shot, let alone for everyone to be in focus. But this picture was the exception to that; it was a fantastic photo, and Hiro had a copy of it himself, blown up to a decent size and hanging over the mantle in his living room.

His grin slowly slipped from his face as his gaze moved to an article written nearly two years ago now. The picture showed himself and Baymax in flight, directing a stream of microbots to hold up the side of a collapsing building, Honey Lemon on the ground doing the same thing with her chem-balls, tossing globs of pink to unstable points of the structure for reinforcement. The building was billowing smoke, and some of the windows were spewing angry orange flames.

Ordinarily, the team tended to dodge fires. None of them were very comfortable dealing with fires after what happened to Tadashi; it hurt too much. But they also weren't really equipped to handle the heat, which was the reason they gave the general public for leaving fires to the professionals. There were plenty of other reasons that added to their dislike of fires though; they were too unpredictable, too unstable. They were easily the most dangerous and riskiest of rescues, and oftentimes going into a burning building only put more people at risk.

Even so, there were some fires that they simply couldn't ignore. The one detailed in this article had been at an orphanage on the edge of town, a multistory facility that was home to around thirty children. Some of them had gotten out in time, but when Hiro and his team had gotten the call, there were still around fifteen children trapped inside, on the third floor. They hadn't even debated going; the six of them immediately rushed to the site to stabilize the building and help with the evacuation.

All of them knew what they were getting into when they signed up for this "hero" business, they all knew that they were putting their lives at risk to help others. None of them would ever say that giving up their lives wasn't worth it if even just one person was saved in the process. But Hiro had never come so close to quitting as he had that day.

They were used to injuries; there was rarely a battle where all of them came out unscathed, and quite often they got into scuffles where all of them needed some form of medical treatment. But that day had been worse than normal. Wasabi had needed patching up after a window had blown out right next to him, nearly slicing him to pieces. None of the cuts had been very deep, but he'd had enough of them to take him out of business for the remainder of the mission. Fred had narrowly avoided death when a part of the wall collapsed, but he jumped mostly out of the way, ending up with just a broken leg.

Honey Lemon had perhaps had it the easiest, besides Hiro himself. She only obtained a few minor cuts and scrapes, all of which Baymax treated in a handful of seconds once the children were safe. But GoGo… Hiro's heart clenched painfully just thinking about it. She had been the one getting the children out of the house, since she was the fastest of the six of them. She'd been remarkably quick about getting them out, and if she hadn't moved as fast as she had, several of the children wouldn't have made it. But as she was carrying the last of the children out of the house, a beam had begun to collapse. Knowing what was about to happen, she'd all but thrown the children ahead of her, just as the beam came crashing down right where she was standing.

It had taken a second for the team to realize what had happened. She was knocked unconscious immediately, and it wasn't until the kids came out of the house alone that they'd suspected something was wrong. Hiro had felt such a rush of emotions when he'd figured out what had happened that he nearly collapsed on the spot. But he'd refused to let her die in there, and completely ignored the firefighters telling him that it wasn't safe enough to go in to rescue her. He'd angrily charged in with his microbots, reinforcing the structure as he went along, blocking the worst of the flames from himself. The moment he'd seen her beneath the collapsed beam, a rush of adrenaline had enabled him to throw it off of her, and he'd sprinted from the burning building with her in his arms.

He would never forget the looks on everyone's faces as he walked out with her limp form tucked against his chest. His chest had felt as if a giant hand was squeezing it, constricting it, cutting off all oxygen. The seconds that it took for him to reach Baymax had felt like hours. He could still remember exactly how his voice had sounded as he'd choked out a desperate plea for Baymax to scan her. And the glorious, sweeping relief when Baymax had said she was alive. Hiro had sunk to his knees, unable to hold himself up any longer.

The rest of that day was a blur to him, though admittedly, he was glad he couldn't remember much. GoGo had sustained several severe burns, quite a few cuts and bruises, and a fractured arm. The most troublesome part had been the amount of smoke and fumes that she'd breathed in; she'd nearly died from smoke inhalation alone. Once she'd been stabilized, the burns had been the most painful for her. But due to Hiro's quick rescue, and the treatment she'd received, not a single burn had actually left a scar. It had taken nearly two months for her to get back on her feet, but now the only evidence of her brush with death was an inch long scar on the right side of her jaw.

It had been that incident that caused Hiro to realize the depth of his feelings for her. He'd come so close to losing her. The first several days of her recovery he'd spent exclusively at her side, and when they'd let her leave the hospital, she and Hiro had moved in with his Aunt Cass for a while, so that Hiro could help her with anything she needed. And while she'd quickly gotten back to her sarcastic, no-nonsense attitude, something had just slightly changed when it came to him after that fire. GoGo normally had quite a strict personal boundary space that she didn't let anyone enter; but she'd always been different with Hiro, had always let him get close to her, had always permitted small touches and very rare hugs. But ever since the fire, she'd actually been _initiating_ them with him, and she'd gotten even more comfortable with him draping an arm over her shoulders or sitting close to her. His frown softened a little at that thought.

"Hiro?" someone called from the door.

He jumped, then turned around to see Honey Lemon standing in the doorway, looking at him questioningly, dressed in a vibrantly colored swimsuit with a towel wrapped around her waist. He smiled a little, then glanced back at the article he'd been staring at, still stuck in memories from that horrible day. The tall blonde came up beside him to look at what had his attention, then put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You know GoGo will throttle you if she catches you moping over that," Honey said softly.

Hiro let out a sigh, his soft smile slowly fading. "Yeah, I know," he replied, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "I wasn't intending to, honestly. I was just reminiscing, looking at the new pictures Fred added from last week. And then I caught sight of this," he said, gesturing to the article. His shoulders slumped as he stared at it once more. "I almost lost her, Honey. Like Tadashi." His voice broke on his brother's name.

Honey squeezed his shoulder. "But you didn't." She was quiet for a second, staring at the picture, likely remembering that day just like Hiro was. After a moment, she smiled slightly and let her gaze wander to other pictures. "She loves you, you know," she murmured.

Hiro's heart pounded against his ribcage. He wondered what Honey meant by that. He knew what he _hoped_ she meant by that, but he also knew what she _probably_ meant by that. "Of course she does," he replied. "Just like she loves you, and Fred, and Wasabi. And even Baymax," he added.

"No, no," Honey said, shaking her head. "I mean, she's _in love_ with you."

Hiro's gaze snapped to hers. "You think?" he said softly, his voice full of hope. Honey sent him a gentle smile, nodding. She was the only one that knew about his feelings for GoGo, having puzzled them out not long after Hiro himself, though she was nice enough to keep quiet about it. Hiro reached up to rub the back of his neck, then let out a shaky sigh. "I…well, I'd thought that maybe she was for a while now. But I never could tell if it was just wishful thinking or…" He sent Honey a sheepish expression. "Guess I was too much of a coward to say anything. She's…" He sighed and glanced down at the floor. "She's my best friend. I didn't want to lose that."

Honey rolled her eyes at him. "Come on, Hiro. You know her better than that. Actually, you know her better than any of us, so I'm surprised I'm having to tell you this. Even if she didn't feel the same, she would never give up your friendship." She sent him another smile, nudging him with her shoulder. "You read her so well that I'm surprised you haven't been able to tell that she's head-over-heels for you."

Hiro chuckled. "Well, like I said, I think I have. I just…wasn't believing what I was seeing."

They were quiet for a minute, both of them still staring at the pictures on the walls. Then Honey rested a hand on his shoulder again, catching his gaze. "You'll tell her, won't you? I think it's eating her up. She might be the bravest of all of us, but she won't put her heart out on the line, that much I know."

Hiro nodded. "Yeah. I will. Just need to find the right time now."

"Good," Honey replied. She stood there silently for a moment, then slipped her hand down to his arm and pulled him away from the pictures. "Come on, come join the rest of us out at the pool."

Hiro allowed himself to be pulled out of the room, doing his best to shake off the mood that the article had put him in. GoGo was always hypersensitive to his moods, and would very quickly pick up on his attitude and proceed to pester him until he told her what was wrong. And Honey Lemon had been right; GoGo would punch him if she found out he'd been remembering the fire again.

Honey chatted enthusiastically on the way outside, her arm still threaded through Hiro's, no longer having to bend down to do so. She was tall for a female, but Hiro had quickly passed her in height. By the time he was seventeen, he was standing several inches taller than Honey at six-foot-one. Now, she could perfectly reach the crook of his elbow, and frequently linked their arms together if they were walking beside each other. It had taken Hiro quite a while to notice, but he'd eventually discovered that any time she did this when GoGo was around, the smaller girl could barely contain her scowl. Now, after what Honey had told him, he understood that reaction for what it was.

By the time the two of them had made it to the pool, Hiro's good cheer was back. Honey's bubbling enthusiasm for nearly everything she talked about was infectious. She left him just outside the back door, tossing her towel onto a nearby chair, then proceeded to sprint to the pool and do a cannon ball, nearly soaking Wasabi and GoGo, who were chatting near the edge of the pool. Hiro frowned when he saw that, wondering how Wasabi had managed to get her that close to the water.

Ever since their car crash into the bay several years ago, GoGo had been terrified of water. Of course, it had taken him a couple years to figure it out, and he was pretty sure no one else knew about her fear. She hid it extremely well. But he'd gotten very good at reading her, and finally began picking up the slight tenseness in her shoulders whenever they were near a large body of water, the barest hint of panic in her eyes, the way she nibbled on the inside of her bottom lip. She'd declined every invitation to swim since that day, and Hiro assumed that everyone else chalked it up to her not wanting to get into a swimsuit.

Needless to say, he was shocked to see her so close to the water now. They'd had countless pool parties at Fred's as a group, and while she was always there, GoGo tended to lounge in one of the patio chairs while the rest of them played in the pool. He wondered if she was finally attempting to rid herself of her fear, and for a moment his heart swelled with pride. But a second later, the emotion was gone.

Fred was creeping up behind GoGo and Wasabi, and Hiro had only just noticed. The two boys tended to tease GoGo about not wanting to swim, and seemed to care more than he or Honey Lemon about getting her into the pool. Apparently, Fred was taking advantage of GoGo's nearness to the water. Hiro watched, frozen, as Fred reached out to give her a shove in the back. At the last second, Hiro managed to find his voice, but he was just a moment too late.

"FRED! NO!" he shouted, ungluing his feet from the ground and sprinting toward the pool.

Fred, Wasabi and Honey Lemon all turned sharply in his direction, but Hiro paid them no attention. His eyes were locked onto GoGo's flailing limbs as she fell toward the surface of the water. It seemed to Hiro that it happened in slow motion; he couldn't seem to move his feet fast enough, and he somehow managed to catch the look of utter terror on her face just before she splashed into the pool. Time sped back up, though everyone else was still frozen, watching the scene play out in shock. Hiro pushed himself toward the pool even faster as GoGo sank beneath the water, then took a running leap and dived into the deep end.

He instantly opened his eyes, ignoring the sting of the chemicals as he swam as fast as possible toward her. The second he was close enough to reach out to her, he latched onto the back of her leather jacket and hauled her to the surface, making his way toward the steps that led out of the pool at the same time. The moment they broke the surface, GoGo coughed and spewed out a lungful of water. When Hiro made it to the shallow end, he pulled her into his arms and walked as fast as he could out of the pool.

As soon as his feet hit the concrete, he noticed her shaking violently. His mind nearly went blank for a moment, but he pulled himself together and sped toward a deck chair, sitting down with her in his lap and rocking her gently back and forth. She coughed and gasped and shuddered, her hands twisting his shirt tightly. A moment later, she finally seemed to have expelled all the water from her lungs, but then almost immediately started hyperventilating. Her breaths came so quickly that Hiro was afraid she would pass out within a matter of seconds. He hugged her tighter against his chest, murmuring soothingly.

"It's okay, GoGo. I've got you. It's okay. You're fine, I promise," he said softly. Some part of him registered that Honey Lemon was now out of the pool and standing a short distance away, Fred and Wasabi next to her, but most of him was focused on the girl in his arms. He reached up with one hand to cradle the back of her head, holding her against his chest as she shook. "GoGo, it's all right. I've got you," he murmured, still rocking her back and forth.

She wasn't calming down though, and Hiro nearly panicked, not having a clue what to do to help her. His eyes welled up with tears as he bent his head down, resting it against hers, his mouth near her ear. Adrenaline and desperation pushed him to say something that he had certainly not intended to reveal that he knew just yet: her real name.

"Leiko," he whispered, the corner of his mouth just barely brushing her skin. "Breathe slowly. You're okay."

Hiro felt her tense in his arms, and for a moment he thought she would somehow find the strength to punch him. But then her breathing slowed down just a little and an overwhelming sense of relief swept through him. He let out a heavy sigh and slipped the hand that was against the back of her head down to her neck, his thumb lightly grazing her skin.

"That's it," he said softly. "You're okay. I've got you."

A few moments later, her breathing had slowed even more. She now took slow, deep breaths, her hands still gripping his shirt tightly, still shaking violently in his arms, but marginally calmer. At least he didn't think she would pass out from hyperventilation anymore. Now that she wasn't panicking quite so badly, Hiro's brain quickly reverted back to fully functional. A handful of thoughts zoomed through his head before he started making decisions.

Slight squeaking alerted him to Baymax's presence. "Hiro," the robot said, coming to a stop right in front of him. "GoGo is suffering from—"

"I know, Baymax," Hiro interrupted. He glanced past Baymax and caught sight of the others, all of them still standing there in shock. His gaze shifted to Honey Lemon, still dripping wet from her dip in the pool, twisting her hands together anxiously. "Honey," he said, his voice smooth and calm now that he felt back in control of the situation. "Can you and Wasabi get Baymax suited up? Quickly?" She stood there for just a moment before snapping out of her stupor and nodding, rushing forward to drag the robot away and get him forced into his armor.

"Fred," Hiro said next, still cradling a shaking GoGo against his chest, his thumb now rubbing soothing circles at the base of her neck. "Can you run inside and get my armor? And maybe a blanket?" Fred nodded, looking unnaturally pale and serious, and sprinted toward the house. Hiro knew that giving his friends something to do would help calm them down a little, and he really didn't need anyone else freaking out at the moment.

GoGo was sobbing now, pulling in massive lungfuls of air as she cried desperately in his arms. Hiro's brow furrowed and he tucked her even tighter against his chest, dropping his head back down so that it was next to hers. He shushed her gently and resumed his rocking. "It's okay, GoGo. It's okay," he murmured. A minute or two later, Fred came running back out of the house, Hiro's armor and a large blanket in his hands. He made his way quickly over to them, then deposited the items on a nearby chair.

"Thanks, Fred," Hiro said softly, sending him a small smile, wanting him to know that it was okay. Fred nodded, still unable to speak.

"Hiro," Honey called, jogging back up to them. "Baymax is ready," she said, sounding less shook up now, but still worried. Wasabi came up behind her, followed by Baymax. Hiro stood, GoGo still in his arms, and made his way toward the robot.

"Honey, can you hand Baymax that blanket?" She did as he instructed, then backed up so that Hiro could put GoGo in the robot's arms. GoGo's tears had quieted now, but she whimpered slightly when he handed her to Baymax. Hiro gave her hand a gentle squeeze, then wrapped her tightly in the blanket and turned to put his armor on. He froze when he heard her voice.

"H-Hiro," she choked out. His heart leapt into his throat; she rarely ever called him by his name. He turned back around quickly, catching the look of panic returning to her eyes. Stepping back up to her side, he reached out and brushed her soaked hair off her forehead. Tears were slipping steadily down her cheeks. "Please, d-don't—" she whispered brokenly.

Hiro's heart clenched painfully. He trailed his thumb across her skin, watching as she closed her eyes. "It'll only be for a few minutes," he muttered, leaning close to her. "Baymax will take good care of you, I promise. He won't let anything happen." Out of a burst of confidence and intense emotions, Hiro leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, then pulled back a fraction of an inch and whispered against her skin. "It's okay, Leiko." He heard her breath catch, then pulled back all the way and sent her a sad smile. She did nothing but stare back, still shaking.

Taking a deep breath, Hiro turned and began to hurriedly put his armor on. As he was fumbling with the straps on his gloves, Honey came up beside him and sent him a worried glance.

"Is…is she okay?" she asked timidly.

Hiro looked up as he tugged the last strap tight, then reached for his helmet. "She will be," he replied quietly. "She just panicked. I'm going to take her back to my place. I'll text you guys when I get her settled." He jammed his helmet onto his head, then walked around behind Baymax and climbed into place.

"Hiro," Fred said suddenly. "Man, I…I'm so sorry. I didn't—"

"It's okay," Hiro said quickly, cutting him off. "You didn't know." He took a deep breath, then glanced skyward. "Baymax, take us home, buddy." Baymax unfolded his wings and then took to the air, GoGo nestled securely in his arms. The flight to his apartment from Fred's was only about two minutes long, but it had never felt longer to Hiro. He couldn't see anything of GoGo, only the edge of the blanket she was wrapped in as it fluttered in the wind. Hiro shivered a little as Baymax flew, the evening air and wind drying him, but chilling him at the same time. He hoped GoGo was warm enough in the blanket he'd wrapped her in.

When they'd finally landed on the roof of Hiro's apartment building, he hopped down quickly and walked around Baymax. "I'll take her now, buddy," he said softly, reaching out and pulling GoGo into his arms. He made his way toward the elevator that led specifically to his apartment, noting that GoGo was still shaking just as violently as she had been before. He wondered if it was from her frazzled nerves or a chill from the flight. He waited a little impatiently by the elevator doors as Baymax raised his hand and palmed the scanner that would allow them into the elevator. Once they were in and on their way down, Baymax spoke.

"GoGo's body temperature is low, and her heart rate is still elevated," he commented.

"I know," Hiro said softly. The elevator doors dinged open and he walked out into his entryway. "I'm going to get her in some dry clothes and then you can warm her up, okay, buddy?"

"Okay," Baymax replied, waddling stiffly into the living room. "I will wait out here."

Hiro sighed, glad that they'd managed to program a bit of patience and discretion into the robot over the last several years. The original version of Baymax would have insisted on tending to her immediately, but now Baymax realized that Hiro was doing what he could to help also. GoGo wasn't injured, merely panicked, so she didn't need Baymax's immediate attention.

Quickly, Hiro made his way toward his bedroom, nudging the door closed with his foot. He set GoGo down on the end of his bed, then kept a steadying hand on her shoulder to make sure she could hold herself up. She was still trembling, but she was able to sit mostly upright. Hiro took off his helmet and gloves and placed them on a stand by the door, then moved to his dresser and rifled through the drawers, looking for anything that was small enough that it wouldn't fall right off of her. Finally, he scrounged up a shirt that looked like it might not completely swallow her whole and, embarrassingly, a pair of his boxer shorts. All of his athletic shorts and pajama pants were big enough that they would slide right off her hips, and he wasn't sure he could handle being so close to her if she was wearing nothing but his shirt.

Making his way back to her side, Hiro tossed the clothes on the bed beside her, then reached out to unwrap the blanket from her shoulders. She shivered harder when the cool air of his apartment hit her. Hiro knelt down and tugged her shoes and socks off, then stood back up to push her jacket from her shoulders. She sat there in a daze, shaking, not even glancing at him as he pulled her jacket off her arms. Hiro frowned with concern, then knelt down again and looked up into her eyes.

"Hey," he said softly. Her gaze slowly focused on his own. "I need you to get out of these wet clothes. I have some dry things here you can get into. One of my shirts and a pair of my boxers. They're clean, I promise. It's all I have that would be small enough for you." He blushed a little, watching as she blinked slowly, then reached up to take her hand. "I know you're still freaked out, but I have to get you warm. I'll undress you myself if I have to."

That statement managed to get a bit of a response out of her. She colored slightly, then sent him the most scathing look she could muster, which ended up looking more adorable than intimidating. Hiro laughed, then stood back up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm giving you three minutes. Then I'll come barging in here whether you're dressed or not," he said, fingers slipping down to her chin to tilt her head up. He sent her a small smile, then quickly grabbed a clean shirt, boxers and shorts for himself and left the room. Just before he shut the door, he caught her gaze one last time. "Underwear too, GoGo." He sent her a look that said he meant business and closed the door.

Hiro glanced at the clock in the hallway, noting the time, then made his way to the bathroom and quickly stripped down. He put on his clean clothes, sighing a little at the warmth of the dry fabric. When he'd changed and tossed his wet things into his hamper, he made his way back into the hall and watched the clock. He meant what he'd told her. He wanted to get her warm as quickly as possible. But he also didn't want to give her any time to let herself get worked up any more than she already was. He didn't want her breaking down again when he was out of the room.

About half a minute before Hiro would have gone into his bedroom, the door opened. GoGo stepped out timidly, her arms crossed across her chest and more color in her cheeks than he'd seen since she'd been pushed into the pool. Hiro took a second to glance at her, his stomach doing a few flips at the sight of her in his shirt and boxers. The shirt was so big on her that it nearly went down to the hem of the boxers, and the neck was wide enough that it exposed more of her shoulders than he was used to seeing. Hiro bit his tongue, then sent her a soft smile, waving for her to follow him.

He led the way to the living room, noting that Baymax had managed to remove his armor and was standing in his charging station, waiting patiently. Hiro walked over to the couch and picked up a large, fluffy blanket, then turned to face GoGo. She was standing a few feet away, arms still crossed across her chest, staring at the floor. Hiro could see that she was still trembling. He put the blanket down and walked back toward her, then gently took hold of her wrists and attempted to tug her arms apart. She resisted, tucking them more firmly against her chest.

"Leiko," he said softly. She brought her head up, meeting his gaze. Hiro smiled. "We're best friends. And I've seen you in less. It's okay. I promise I won't stare."

She held his gaze for a moment, then finally gave in to his tugging and let her arms fall to her sides. She glanced back down as he took her hand, pulling her to the couch. Before she could protest, Hiro picked up the blanket once more, draped it across her shoulders, then laid down on the couch and tugged her down to rest against his chest. She stiffened for a moment, her head tucked up under his chin and her legs between his own.

Hiro reached up to run his fingers through her short hair, which was now dry from their flight over. "Relax," he murmured. It took her a moment, and he could feel her heart pounding against his chest, but she eventually released a puff of air and sagged against him, letting the tension out of her muscles. She shivered against his chest, still trying to calm down from the night's events.

"Baymax," Hiro called softly. The robot glanced his way. "Could you bring me my phone, please? Then you can warm us up."

"Of course, Hiro," Baymax replied, turning his head as he scanned the apartment for Hiro's phone. He toddled off in the direction of the bedroom, returning a moment later with the phone in his hand. He gave it to Hiro, then draped himself across GoGo and heated up, glowing a gentle orange. GoGo sighed at the instant heat, her tremors stilling.

Hiro smiled, then opened up a group message and let the rest of the team know how she was doing. _"Crisis averted,"_ he typed out. _"Made it safe, got her in some dry clothes. She'll be fine."_

He instantly got a reply from Honey Lemon. _"Keep us updated, Hiro."_

Wasabi's reply came a second later. _"Tell GoGo we love her!"_

Fred's answer came last. Hiro instantly felt even worse for the guy. He'd had no idea that she was so terrified of water. _"Tell her I'm sorry, dude. I had no idea."_

Hiro continued gently running his fingers through GoGo's hair, typing a response with one hand. _"It's okay, Fred. I'll tell her. I'll text you guys later. And please, don't ask any questions. Let her talk about it when she's ready."_

He waited a few seconds for a reply, reading Honey's affirmative that they would keep quiet, then dropped his arm and set his phone on the floor. Wrapping his arm around GoGo's back, Hiro sighed and shifted to get more comfortable. They lay there quietly for a while, Baymax draped across them, GoGo's heart rate slowly dropping back to normal. Eventually, Baymax sat back up and glanced at Hiro.

"Her body temperature and heart rate have returned to normal."

"Thanks, buddy," Hiro said softly. "Go back to charging. I'll call you if I need anything." He watched the robot return to his charging station, then exhaled and closed his eyes. They were silent for a long while, Hiro still threading his fingers through her hair, holding her tightly against his chest. The steady in and out of her breathing soothed the last of his worn out nerves. They lay there for so long that he thought she'd fallen asleep. But eventually, she shifted a little and spoke softly.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Hiro frowned. "What on earth for?"

"For freaking out like that," she replied, moving her hand to his side and tracing one of his ribs with her thumb.

"You don't have to be sorry for that," Hiro told her gently.

GoGo was quiet for a moment, still running her thumb across his ribs. Hiro lay there silently, not pushing her to talk, knowing that she would say something when she was ready. She was a girl of few words, and she often struggled with emotional things. He let her take her time figuring out what to say, still holding her tightly, comforting her the best way he knew how.

"How did you know?" she asked eventually.

Hiro thought for a moment. "It took me a couple years," he murmured finally. "I think it took us getting closer, me being able to read you better, before I noticed. Any time we flew over a large body of water, or were out near the pool, there was something about you that told me you were uncomfortable. Your shoulders tensed and you would chew on your bottom lip. And there was this look of barely controlled panic in your eyes." Hiro slid his fingers out of her hair, trailing them down to rest between her shoulder blades. "None of the others picked up on it. You did a spectacular job of hiding it, but…"

"You could see right through me," she finished for him, her voice soft.

Hiro smiled a little. "Eventually." He paused for a moment, wondering if he dared even vaguely mention the source of her fear. She was a strong person, he knew. She'd held back her fear for six years now, kept a tight lid on it so none of the others would find out. He decided that mentioning it wouldn't do her any harm, since she was likely thinking about it right now anyway. "It took me a little longer to figure out where your fear came from though," he said, gently rubbing her back between her shoulder blades. "You'd seemed fine with water before. But then, I remembered…" He frowned slightly and wrapped his arms around her tighter. "It was that crash that did it, wasn't it?"

GoGo tensed, her hand stilling at his side, fingers curling into his shirt. She was silent for a moment, then breathed out, "Yeah."

Hiro knew without even seeing her face that she was ashamed of herself. She shivered a little against his chest, and he realized that he really needed to change the subject. But he also wanted to make sure she understood something. "You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of, Leiko."

GoGo let out a slow, shaky breath. She tensed even more for a moment and then relaxed, but tightened her grip on his shirt. "How do you know my name?" she whispered.

She sounded so vulnerable that Hiro's chest tightened. "Hey, I promise I didn't hack the school computers. I'd never do that to you," he assured her. He paused, gathering his thoughts, then reached up to slip his fingers through her hair again as he spoke. "It was a little over a year ago, or something like that, so I'm not sure you'll remember. It was a Thursday, and I was waiting for you at Aunt Cass's. I waited a good fifteen minutes past when you should have shown up, then started freaking out a little."

He was alluding to their agreed-upon meet-up every Thursday for what he'd come to call their "not-dates." Ever since the fire at the orphanage, he and GoGo had been meeting up at least once a week, just the two of them. They'd grab a bite to eat at the café, chat with Aunt Cass for a little bit, then take a ride on the mag-lev motorcycle she'd developed and end up at his apartment, where they'd watch movies until she had to leave.

"I tried texting you first," Hiro continued, still running his fingers through her hair. "You didn't answer. So then I texted the rest of the team, asking if they'd heard from you recently, or knew where you were. None of them knew anything. I waited almost an hour before I couldn't handle it anymore. Baymax was still at my apartment, so I couldn't ask him to scan the city for you. So I took a streetcar to your house, thinking that maybe you were sick and had just fallen asleep."

GoGo was quiet as he told his story, having finally released her death grip on his shirt. Hiro smiled to himself as the memories of that day came back to him. "I knew you'd threatened bodily harm if any of us ever went in your house, but I was a bit too worried to care. So I went up and rang the doorbell, and your grandmother answered a few moments later."

GoGo groaned, making him laugh. "Oh, don't worry. She didn't say anything embarrassing," Hiro assured her. "She did seem a little confused when I asked for 'GoGo' though. I ended up having to describe you." He chuckled, then moved his hand to rest against her back once more. "I thought she was going to hit me when she figured out who I was talking about. She gave me this look that clearly said that she didn't trust me, then eyed me up and down and put her hands on her hips. And she said, 'You mean Leiko? My granddaughter?'" Hiro said in a poor imitation of the lady's voice. GoGo laughed. He grinned, then continued on in his normal voice. "And then she proceeded to tell me that you'd left that morning and she hadn't seen you for the rest of the day."

He chuckled a little once more. "I found out that day where you got your no-nonsense attitude, and that glare too. Though she was much more talkative than you are. Went on for several minutes about how you scared the life out of her, riding around on that crazy bike of yours, and how she disapproved of those 'wild colorful streaks,' as she put it." He smiled when GoGo huffed in annoyance. "The good thing was, she talked for long enough that I'd puzzled out where you might be. You'd gone to the lab that morning and had gotten so caught up in your project at the time that you forgot about me," Hiro teased.

She huffed out a bit of sheepish laughter, then resumed her tracing of his ribs. After a long moment of silence, she spoke quietly. "You've known for that long, and you never said anything?"

"I figured that you kept your name a secret for a reason," Hiro responded. "I actually wasn't going to say anything until you told me, if you ever did. But when you panicked earlier, I kinda panicked too, and it just slipped out. I actually thought you were going to hit me for a second," he added, chuckling slightly.

GoGo laughed quietly. "If it had been anyone else, I probably would have," she admitted softly. Hiro had to hold back a grin at that statement. He kept quiet, waiting patiently until she had gathered her thoughts enough to speak. "I guess…my name always felt so personal," she said quietly. "I kept it from people as a kind of security blanket. To keep them from getting too close. I've never really been comfortable with…" She trailed off, struggling to find the right words. "With people in general, I suppose," she mumbled eventually. "Or— well, I've never been comfortable with letting people get to know me."

"I know," Hiro whispered, realizing that she was uncomfortable and cutting in so that she didn't have to keep talking if she didn't want to. "I guessed that you kept it secret for some reason along those lines. It's okay though." He paused for a moment, wondering if she would say anything else, then spoke again when it seemed like she would stay quiet. "Do you mind me knowing?"

GoGo chuckled. "A little late for that isn't it, genius?" The use of her nickname for him lightened Hiro's heart; it was the first sign of her getting back to normal after the scare that evening. The movements of her fingers against his ribs paused for a moment, then started back up, a bit more hesitant. "No," she whispered eventually. "I don't mind."

She seemed to struggle with her thoughts for a moment. Hiro could feel her jaw moving where her head rested on his chest and thought that she must be biting her lip. After nearly a full minute of silence, she spoke again, her voice softer than he was used to hearing. "I actually kinda…liked it," she mumbled. "When you said it, I mean. You— you can keep using it. If it's just us," she finished.

Hiro noted that she still sounded hesitant. "You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered quietly.

They were silent once again for a while, GoGo still absentmindedly tracing his ribs with her fingers, Hiro still holding her tightly against his chest. After a while, he reached up to brush his thumb across the back of her neck, feeling confident enough from her apparent comfort with their current position to do something a little more intimate. Her breath hitched a little and the skin under his thumb broke out in goosebumps, but she didn't say anything. Hiro grinned for a moment, marveling at how he could get a response like that from her.

Eventually, Hiro glanced at the clock by the television to check the time, seeing that it was nearing midnight. GoGo wasn't asleep yet, but he could feel her relaxing even more as they lay there, and he knew she was sleepy. "Hey," he said softly. "Do you want to go lie down in my bed? I can sleep on the couch. I know you're tired."

She tensed a tiny bit, her hand going still against his side. For a long moment, she was quiet. "Would it be okay if—" she started softly, then broke off, sounding incredibly vulnerable and unsure. "Can— can I— _we_ — stay like this? Here?"

Hiro blinked in surprise, but recovered quickly. "Of course," he murmured. He shifted just a little to get more comfortable, then tilted his head down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Sleep, Leiko."

She stiffened again for just a moment, then relaxed. Hiro monitored the pace of her breathing, staring at the ceiling and thinking. Several minutes later, the steadiness of her breaths told him she'd fallen asleep. He reached down and gently tugged the blanket higher, covering her shoulders. Then he closed his own eyes and allowed himself to slip away.

A few hours later, Hiro awoke rather suddenly. He blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes, then squinted at the clock. 2:37. He huffed out a sigh and closed his eyes again, wondering why exactly he had to wake up so soon. He was incredibly comfortable, even with GoGo draped across his chest. She weighed next to nothing and—

Hiro blinked, then tightened his grip on her. Now he knew why he'd woken up. She was fidgeting in her sleep, muscles tensing and releasing, her breathing quickening. A moment later, she was whimpering. He'd been in the same situation so many times before that he knew exactly what was happening.

"GoGo," he said quietly, shaking her shoulder. "Wake up." He continued softly nudging her, hoping to wake her up gently. When it became obvious that a little nudging wasn't going to wake her up, he pushed harder. "GoGo," he said, louder.

She jerked awake, then immediately turned her head to press her forehead against his chest, arching her back so that she lifted off of him, her hands fisting his shirt. Her breaths came in quick gasps and she trembled from head to toe. Hiro pulled her back down to his chest, her head coming to rest against the side of his neck. He rubbed her back slowly, gently shushing her. His heart broke when he felt a couple hot tears drip onto his neck.

"Leiko," he murmured. "It's okay. It was just a dream."

She let out a tiny sob, nodding her head. She tightened her grip on his shirt as she took a few deep breaths, trying to get her breathing back under control. It took her several minutes to calm down. Eventually, she relaxed against him, letting out a shaky sigh, her breath hitting the side of his neck. Slowly, she released her grip on his shirt, then shifted so that she was settled a little lower on his chest, her head tucked up under his chin once again. Hiro ran his fingers tenderly through her hair, waiting until she was ready to speak.

"It was the crash," she whispered eventually. "I couldn't get out." She gripped his shirt for a moment, then slid her fingers under his side and hugged him tightly.

Hiro made a sympathetic noise, still threading his fingers slowly through her hair. At some point, his fingers found the ridge of her ear and he traced it with his thumb, smiling a little when she shivered. Briefly, he wondered if she'd gotten the hint yet, then mentally rolled his eyes. Knowing GoGo, she probably hadn't. After a few minutes of silence, Hiro trailed his hand down to her back and asked her a question. "Does this happen a lot?"

GoGo let out a quiet breath. "It's random. Sometimes I can go several months without one, but then there are weeks where every night I have one and I can't get any sleep. They've never really stopped though," she admitted softly.

Hiro hugged her tighter for a moment. "Like I said earlier, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I still have nightmares of Tadashi's death occasionally."

For a minute, the only sounds that could be heard were from the streets outside. Then she pushed herself up so that she could look Hiro in the eyes. "How do you do that?" she asked, frowning slightly.

"Do what?"

"Just— it's like you're in my head or something," she said, sounding thoroughly puzzled. "You keep responding to what I'm thinking before I even say anything. You've done that for ages now."

Hiro smiled softly at her. "It took me a couple years to be able to do that. But I had to figure out what you were saying somehow. You speak with your body most of the time, rather than with words. What words you do use are few and far between, or they used to be anyway. You talk to me more than you used to. But anyway, I needed a way to know what to say or do around you. So I just…started paying more attention," he said, reaching up to brush his thumb across the scar on her jaw.

She blinked at him, then sank back down so she was lying against his chest once more. "No one else does that," she mumbled.

Hiro lightly grazed the skin on the back of her neck. "They try to. They just haven't figured you out yet." They were quiet for a while, Hiro feeling wide awake, but GoGo clearly struggling to _stay_ awake. At one point, she yawned so forcefully that her whole body shuddered. Hiro chuckled, then tugged the blanket back up again. "Go back to sleep," he said gently. She hummed contentedly, snuggling into him even more. A few minutes later, she was sound asleep. Hiro sighed happily, eventually falling asleep to the thought that he could easily get used to this.

When Hiro finally woke up the next morning, sunlight was streaming in brightly through the windows. GoGo was still sound asleep against his chest, breathing deeply. Slowly, Hiro reached up to rub his eyes with one hand, then placed his arm back around her and checked the time. It was almost ten o'clock. Luckily, it was a Saturday. He knew that the only thing she did on Saturdays was occasionally take a trip to the lab, so he wasn't worried about her missing anything. He would let her sleep as long as she needed to.

As it turned out, he only had to wait another fifteen minutes or so before she woke up. She took a deep breath and stretched languidly, momentarily freezing when she'd woken up enough to feel Hiro beneath her. But then she let out a sigh and relaxed again, shimmying up just a little to press her forehead against his neck, one of her hands reaching up to twist a few strands of his hair between her fingers.

Hiro let out a chuckle. "My, you're super cuddly in the mornings."

She mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "only because it's you" and continued to play with his hair. She nuzzled her nose against his neck, then let out a sigh. After a few minutes of contented silence, she slid her hand back down to rest against his chest. "You're a good pillow," she mumbled.

Hiro laughed at that, rubbing her back between her shoulder blades. "I guess that means you slept well?"

"Mmhmm," she breathed. "Best night of sleep I've had in a long time."

Hiro blushed a little, glad that she wasn't looking at his face. They lay there for a while longer, neither of them really wanting to get up. Hiro marveled at the fact that she was even allowing this much physical contact, and fairly intimate contact too, let alone obviously enjoying it. It made him feel slightly giddy, that he could get her so comfortable. He was fairly sure that this was a side of GoGo that no one else ever saw. He decided that this was the Leiko part of her personality, the unreserved, more relaxed part of her.

When it was nearing lunchtime, a rather loud grumble broke the comfortable silence. Both of them tensed momentarily, then burst into laughter at the same time. Hiro grinned and gave her a gentle hug. "Hungry?" he teased, earning him a playful poke in the side. He chuckled some more, then started to shift. "Here, sit up. I'll go make us some lunch."

"You can cook?" she asked, shocked. She sat up slowly, glancing at him with both eyebrows raised.

Hiro grinned. "Full of surprises, aren't I?" He reached up to tug gently on one of her purple streaks, laughing when she smacked his hand away, then disentangled himself from her and stood up, stretching. He made his way slowly to the kitchen, then started pulling out some ingredients for a quick pasta dish.

"I'm going to get a quick shower," GoGo called out. "Mind if I borrow some more of your clothes?"

"Of course not," Hiro replied, reaching into a drawer for a knife. "Boxers are in the top drawer, shirts in the second."

He quickly began chopping vegetables, humming to himself as he worked. Baymax walked in just as he was adding some sliced pork to a hot skillet, stopping near the edge of the kitchen where Hiro had told him he couldn't go past. Baymax tended to cause a mess in the kitchen because he was so large, and after a particularly painful incident with a hot baking sheet and cookies that felt like molten lava, Hiro had banned the robot from the kitchen.

"Good morning, buddy," Hiro said cheerfully, stirring the meat in the skillet and adding in the chopped vegetables. "Morning scan?"

"Good morning, Hiro. Your neurotransmitter levels are elevated," Baymax said after a moment. "This indicates that you are— happy."

Hiro laughed. "I sure am, buddy. I sure am." He hummed some more, keeping an eye on the food in the skillet while he grabbed a bottle of sauce and some noodles from the refrigerator. A sudden thought struck him, and he strained his ears to listen for the shower. When he was positive that it was still running, he turned to Baymax once more. "Hey, Baymax. Can you scan GoGo really quickly? Quietly though."

"All vital signs and neurotransmitter levels are back to normal," Baymax said, using his quieter voice so as not to be heard through the walls.

Hiro sighed a little, his smile coming back full force. "Thanks, buddy." He went back to the skillet, stirring its contents before adding in the noodles. He stirred it once more, then covered it and let it sit, turning around to tidy up the mess he'd made. As a kid, he'd been quite messy, never really caring about his room being clean. He'd grown up to care a little more about it though, especially now that he had a place of his own, and frequent guests.

When the kitchen was tidied up, he heard the shower turn off. Trying desperately not to think of GoGo in the shower, he went back to the stove and added the sauce to the almost completed pasta dish, stirring everything together. He was just separating it into two bowls when GoGo walked into the kitchen. When Hiro glanced up, he nearly swallowed his tongue. If he'd thought seeing her in his shirt and boxers was attractive last night, it was nothing to seeing her in them now, her short hair still damp from her shower, skin tinged pink from the heat and moisture. He swallowed thickly and glanced back down, concentrating on dishing up the pasta.

GoGo either didn't notice his lapse in composure, or simply chose not to comment on it. She walked up beside him, taking a deep breath. "This smells wonderful. Yakisoba?"

"Yep," Hiro said, incredibly thankful that his voice sounded normal when he spoke. He added a bit of garnish to each bowl, then picked them both up and walked over to the small table underneath the window, nodding for her to sit down. "Want a soda?" he asked as she sat, making his way to the fridge once again. She shrugged in response, so he grabbed two drinks and joined her at the table.

"So, what do you think?" he asked eventually, glancing up shyly to gauge the expression on her face.

She stared at him for a moment, then sent him a smile. "Fantastic. Even better than my grandmother's. Why don't you cook for me on Thursdays?"

Hiro sighed internally and relaxed, not having realized how much he was worried about her opinion. He took a bite of his pasta, then responded. "Well, we usually eat dinner at Aunt Cass's. And if we don't, then I tend to prefer chilling with you on the couch instead of wasting time in the kitchen." He bit his lip to keep from grinning when she colored slightly. "Do you want me to cook for you?"

GoGo pushed the noodles around her bowl, not meeting his gaze. "If you'd like to. And it's not like I wouldn't keep you company in the kitchen."

"All right, then," Hiro said, smiling. "I'll make sure to cook for you sometimes."

They finished their lunch in comfortable silence, having spent enough time with each other to not be bothered by a lack of conversation. Hiro lazily stretched his legs under the table as he ate, his toes dancing across the tops of GoGo's feet before shifting so that their ankles were hooked together. She huffed out a laugh and shook her head, but she didn't move. Hiro grinned, hoping that her newfound lack of a personal boundary with him was going to be a permanent thing. She'd always allowed small touches with him, but she'd never let him get this close so frequently.

As Hiro was cleaning up their bowls and tidying up the last of the mess in the kitchen, he glanced over his shoulder at GoGo, who was still sitting at the table, staring out of the window. "Feel like staying for a while? I've got a new movie, was gonna save it for Thursday, but we can watch it today." After a few seconds of silence, he turned all the way around and glanced at her, one eyebrow raised in humor. He chuckled, then called her name. "GoGo?"

She jumped and snapped her head in his direction, meeting his gaze for only a moment before looking back down. "Sorry, what?"

Hiro had difficulties keeping the amused look off his face as he watched her flush quite rapidly. "I asked if you wanted to stay for a while. I have a new movie."

"Oh. Umm, sure," she mumbled, reaching up to tug on a strand of hair behind her ear, something he'd noticed her doing very rarely when she was nervous or uncomfortable.

Hiro laughed softly. "Good. Mind if I grab a quick shower first?"

"Umm— no, go ahead," she muttered, wincing slightly and rubbing the back of her neck.

Hiro raised an eyebrow again. "Be out in a few then," he said amusedly. He shook his head and made his way to his bedroom to grab some clean clothes. She seemed thoroughly distracted. With a slightly stupid grin, he wondered what she'd been thinking about that had her so…flustered. She rarely ever appeared unsettled or nervous, so the occasions when she was usually caught Hiro's attention. Every time it happened, he always wondered what was going through her head.

He let out a bit of quiet laughter again, then headed to the bathroom and grabbed a quick shower. He had a bit of difficulty getting rid of a few…sensual mental images, groaning and hitting his head against the shower wall. Thankfully, or unfortunately depending on how he looked at it, he'd had to deal with that quite a few times in the last few years, and knew how to handle it. He focused on the last battle they'd been through, replaying the scene in his head. He'd found that memories of their scuffles were quick to eliminate any inappropriate thoughts.

When he'd finished his shower and walked back into the living room, he had his emotions under control. GoGo was sitting on the couch, wrapped up in the blanket they'd used the night before, staring blankly ahead. She didn't seem to notice when he walked in the room, which made him frown. He walked up to her and crouched down, putting his face right in her line of sight. She blinked a few times when she noticed him, but kept staring.

Hiro frowned even more. "You okay?"

She opened her mouth to respond, but then paused, closing it and shifting her gaze down to her lap. Hiro waited patiently, watching her chew on her bottom lip, obviously struggling with what to say. After a few moments of silence, she reached up to wrap the blanket tighter around her shoulders and slumped slightly. "Thank you," she mumbled, still not meeting his gaze.

Hiro instantly knew what was bothering her. She wasn't used to being the one that was taken care of, and she certainly wasn't used to being the one that freaked out. He was pretty sure that she had no clue how to handle it. He started to cut in and say something, but she heard his intake of breath and looked up at him, shaking her head.

"Just…let me finish," she said quietly. She pulled in a slow, deep breath, then glanced back down. "Just…thank you. For— everything." She gripped the blanket tightly, her head bent down so far that her chin was nearly tucked against her chest. "No one has ever… I mean, I know I've never really freaked out like that, but…" She swallowed and took another deep breath. "No one has ever done— what you did. Or— or made me feel like they…"

She paused again, still fumbling for a way to say what she was thinking. After a moment of struggling, she growled in frustration. "I'm not very good at this," she admitted, her voice tight with discontent. She reached up to run a hand roughly through her hair, scratching the back of her head. "It's just…no one has ever made me feel like they…" She trailed off, getting hung up on that sentence for the second time. With a deep breath, she continued speaking, her voice much quieter, more vulnerable. "Like they really cared for me," she finished reluctantly. "And you…you've done that twice now. Helping me out after the fire, and now this… It made me feel like you—" Her voice caught at the end, a barely controlled sob cutting off the rest of her sentence.

Hiro reached out slowly to place two fingers beneath her chin, then tilted her head up slightly so he could look at her. She hesitantly met his gaze, a single tear slipping down her cheek. He quickly brushed it away with the pad of his thumb, letting his hand linger against her cheek. "Leiko," he murmured. She closed her eyes and sighed shakily, biting her lip as more tears slipped out. Hiro reached up to cup her face with both hands, brushing away each tear as it fell. "I _do_ care for you. More than you'll ever know."

Gently, he tugged her down until he could press his forehead against hers, still thumbing away her tears, his heart breaking as she shivered with emotion. Until last night, he'd never seen her so emotional, let alone in tears. This was a part of her that she concealed from everyone. He hated to see her like this, but a small part of him was happy that it was _him_ she was opening up to.

When he pulled back, she kept her eyes closed. He gently swept a thumb across her cheek, letting one hand drop away from her face, his heart so full of love for this beautiful girl in front of him that he knew he couldn't hold his tongue any longer. "Hey," he whispered, tilting her head up a little more. "Look at me." She ignored him and kept her eyes closed, scrunching her eyebrows together slightly, attempting to tilt her head back down. "Leiko," he said softly. She let out a puff of air and slowly opened her eyes, meeting his gaze. Hiro brushed the tip of his thumb against the corner of her mouth. "I love you," he told her sincerely. "With all my heart."

She blinked at him, completely caught off guard. "You— what?"

Hiro smiled a little. "I love you."

She blinked again. "But— but you… I thought— Honey…"

Now it was Hiro's turn to be caught off guard. He sent her a puzzled look, even as his heart ached painfully that she couldn't seem to wrap her mind around the fact that he loved her. Of course, he should have seen that response coming, since she'd had a hard time believing that he cared for her. A step beyond that was apparently unfathomable. Hiro shook his head, sliding his thumb across her cheek and threading his fingers into the hair behind her ear. "You. It's always been you. For years now," he said softly.

Her eyes started to water and she shook her head slightly. "But— you two always seemed so— so…close," she whispered.

Positive now that she wasn't deflecting because she didn't return his feelings, Hiro leaned in a little more, reaching back up with his other hand to trace the scar on her jaw. "She's one of my best friends. But I don't love her," he murmured. "Not like I love you." She let out a noise halfway between a laugh and a sob, closing her eyes again as a few tears slid down her cheeks. Feeling incredibly bold, Hiro leaned forward and kissed them away with a feather-light press of his lips. Her breath caught and she tensed, but she allowed the contact.

Just barely pulling back, Hiro brushed his thumb across her cheek and waited. When she finally opened her eyes, she looked so incredibly vulnerable and unsure, but at the same time, so _wanting_ that it gave him a burst of confidence. Before she had the time to panic and pull away, Hiro leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to hers. For just a moment, she was unresponsive. But then she gave in, one hand reaching out to grip his shirt, leaning into his kiss a little. Hiro was as tender as possible, wanting to convey every bit of emotion that was filling him so completely. He pulled back a fraction of an inch after just a moment, opening his eyes.

Very slowly, GoGo opened her eyes to meet his gaze, exhaling a hot, shaky breath against his lips. Hiro pressed his forehead against hers once more, watching her eyes. Her tears were gone, but she still looked as if she was having trouble believing what was happening. Hiro let out the tiniest of chuckles. "I think part of me never thought you would ever let me do that," he said lightly.

She laughed a little in response. "I never thought you'd _want_ to."

Hiro pulled back all the way, raising one eyebrow and giving her an amused look. "Believe me, I want to do much more than that."

She flushed deeply, but rolled her eyes. "Dork," she muttered, her voice filled with affection.

Hiro grinned, reaching out to take her hands in his own. He gave them a gentle squeeze, then tugged her forward once more and pressed a light kiss to her forehead. Then he pulled back and stood up, now grinning at the thoroughly pleased look on her face. "Hold on a second," he said, then let go of her hands and turned around to put in the movie. Once everything was set up, he went back to the couch and tugged her to her feet. Her gaze never left his as he took the blanket from her shoulders, then nudged her so she sat back down. He sat beside her, then stretched out on the couch on his side, tugging on her arm so she did the same. Then he draped the blanket across them and snaked an arm around her waist, drawing her back against his chest.

GoGo hummed in contentment, snuggling back against him and laying her head on his arm. "I might fall asleep if we stay like this," she murmured.

"That's okay," he responded softly, intertwining their fingers beneath the blanket and then leaning forward, pressing a slow kiss to the side of her neck, just behind her ear. He chuckled when her skin broke out in goosebumps, then settled down to watch the movie. About halfway through, he noticed her weight grow a little heavier, and he smiled to himself. He let her sleep, even after the movie had finished, knowing that she wasn't used to having panic attacks and likely needed the rest.

It was nearing dinnertime when she finally woke up, pointing her toes and stretching her legs while yawning and rolling over, pressing her face into Hiro's chest. He hummed happily and kissed the top of her head, one hand splayed out against the small of her back. "Hey, sleepyhead," he whispered.

She grunted in response, making him laugh.

After a few minutes of silence, Hiro spoke up. "I'm still shocked that you're letting me do this."

GoGo pulled back a little and looked at him questioningly. "Do what?"

"This," he said, reaching up to brush his thumb across her cheek. "All this physical contact."

She frowned at him, but the effect was lost somewhat due to the fact that she was flushing slightly. "I'm not completely opposed to contact, you know," she informed him defensively. "I'm just opposed to contact from…"

"Everyone but me," Hiro finished for her, chuckling.

She frowned even more and poked him in the chest, but she rolled her eyes a little to show she was kidding. "Shut it, genius."

After sending him a tiny smile, she disentangled herself from him and rolled off the couch, heading for the bathroom. Hiro took that time to sit up and check his phone, wondering if anyone had been asking about her. Sure enough, he had a text from Honey, asking how GoGo was doing. He smiled as he replied, understanding how difficult it was for her to not ask a ton of questions.

When GoGo returned to the living room, plopping down on the couch beside him, Hiro draped an arm across her shoulders. He smiled when she leaned into him, gently rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. "The team sends their love," he said, hoping that saying so wouldn't kill her good mood but knowing that it probably would. Still, it needed to be said. She tensed up, but didn't say anything. Hiro hugged her tighter for a moment. "And Fred sends his apologies. I kinda feel bad for the guy. He feels terrible." When she was still silent, Hiro pulled away a little and glanced at her. "You're not mad at him, are you?"

She shook her head, gaze settling on her lap. "No. He didn't know." She picked at the edge of the shirt she was wearing, seeming to deflate a little. "He's an idiot sometimes, but he's a good guy. I know he'd never have done that if he knew I was so…terrified," she finished quietly.

Hiro felt a momentary burst of pride that she was actually admitting to being scared; to him, that was a step in the direction of getting rid of her fear. He turned to sit sideways on the couch, reaching out to take her hand. "Are you going to tell them?"

"I suppose I should," she mumbled. She took a deep breath, then exhaled it forcefully and looked up at Hiro. "Think they can meet up tomorrow?"

The burst of pride was back full force. That was the GoGo he knew; face your problems head-on. Hiro smiled at her. "I'm sure they can. I'll text them." He squeezed her hand, then picked up his phone again to text the group. As he was doing so, he spoke. "In the meantime, I ordered us some pizza, while you were in the bathroom. We'll relax some more, eat dinner, maybe watch another movie, all that good stuff." He glanced up after he'd sent the text, seeing her giving him a skeptical look.

"What kind of pizza did you get?" she asked warily.

Hiro kept his expression neutral. "Extra cheese, light sauce, thin crust." He burst out laughing when she blinked at him, once again completely caught off guard.

"How…" She shook her head. "It's just like the pencil thing a couple years ago!"

Hiro grinned at her, still chuckling. "You remember that?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out!" she said, sounding thoroughly puzzled. "I never told you what brand of pencils I liked, but you knew anyway. I had no idea you were so observant."

He chuckled some more, then picked up his phone when it buzzed. "Like I said, I've kind of adapted when it comes to you. Actions really do speak louder than words with you." He read the new messages on his phone, then tossed it down beside himself. "Everyone's good for tomorrow at Fred's, around lunchtime." She nodded, but remained silent. After a moment of comfortable silence, Hiro draped his arm across her shoulders once more. "You want to stay over tonight too?" he asked.

GoGo was quiet for a moment before responding. "If you don't mind," she said quietly.

"You know I don't," Hiro told her affectionately.

They sat there quietly until the pizza arrived. After they'd eaten their fill, instead of watching a movie, they ended up playing video games for a few hours. GoGo was incredibly competitive, and usually very good at anything she did, so it didn't surprise Hiro at all that she beat him at almost everything they played. They spent hours enjoying each other's company, laughing and joking with each other the entire time. When they finally decided to call it a night, GoGo was in the best mood he'd seen her in since before the pool incident.

Hiro leaned down to turn off the game console and put away the controllers, still smiling happily. When he turned around, GoGo was relaxed back on the couch as if she owned it, half draped across the arm of it, one leg propped up on the other. Hiro sent her a smile, then stuck his hands in the pockets of his athletic shorts. "Do you want to sleep in the bed this time?" he asked.

GoGo shrugged, then stood up and stretched. "I guess."

"Good," Hiro said, coming up to place a kiss on her forehead. "You'll get better rest in there."

She sent him a small smile, then darted off toward the bedroom, not giving him a chance to say anything else. Hiro stood there for a moment, glancing after her with a puzzled expression on his face. She turned around when she made it to the hallway, raising an eyebrow at him. "Coming, genius?"

She'd said it with her usual sass, and to most people, she would have looked completely confident. But Hiro caught the hint of vulnerability in her eyes. She wasn't entirely sure if he'd come with her, but she wanted him to enough to risk embarrassing herself and ask. Hiro stared blankly for only a second, then grinned broadly and started after her. She visibly relaxed when he started walking in her direction.

Surprisingly, getting into bed wasn't awkward at all. Hiro guessed that had something to do with the way they'd slept the night before. As soon as he was underneath the covers, GoGo turned toward him and curled up against his side, tangling their legs together and resting her head on his shoulder. She let out a soft sigh, relaxing against him. Hiro reached for her hand and threaded their fingers together, resting their clasped hands on his stomach. He stroked the skin on the side of her hand with his thumb. "Goodnight, Leiko," he murmured.

She snuggled closer to his side, squeezing his hand a little. "Goodnight," she whispered.

The next morning, Hiro woke up more comfortable and content than he ever had. The curtains in his room blocked most of the light coming in the window, so he couldn't tell what time it was without looking at his clock, but he didn't feel like moving enough to see what it said. GoGo was still curled against his side, one of her legs between the two of his, her toes tucked under his calf. Her breathing was slow and steady, her weight heavy and warm against his side. Hiro decided to stay still for as long as possible, enjoying every bit of this that he could because he knew she would probably go back home tonight.

He slipped in and out of sleep for a while after that, but eventually woke up enough that he realized it would be a good idea to see what time it was, just so they weren't late to Fred's. When he did manage to check the time, it was only a little after ten o'clock. They still had an hour and a half or so before they had to leave. Hiro sighed contentedly and settled back down, reaching up with one hand to rub his thumb slowly against the bare skin of GoGo's arm. He had to hold back a shiver at the feel of her skin; it was so soft and warm. Briefly, he wondered what a few other places would feel like, but he shoved that thought away as fast as possible. She didn't need to wake up with him thinking like that.

Around half an hour later, she finally stirred. She pulled in a deep breath, tightening her grip on him and sliding her fingers under his side. Hiro continued to brush his thumb against her arm, hugging her tightly. "Good morning," he said softly.

"Mmhmm," she breathed, nuzzling her face against the side of his neck. She yawned, shivering, then scooted closer to him, pressing herself tightly against his side. "What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

Hiro lifted his head to glance at the clock, then let it flop back down onto his pillow. "Ten forty-five. We still have an hour or so before we have to be at Fred's. So you don't have to get up just yet."

"That your way of saying you don't want me to get up?" she asked cheekily.

Hiro chuckled. "Well, I do rather like having you curled up against my side," he said, shamelessly delighted.

"Good thing I'm too comfy to move then," she murmured.

"Yeah," he said softly, "good thing." He reached up with his free hand and started slowly running his fingers through her hair. Absentmindedly, he stared at the ceiling, not really thinking of much, but content to just lay there in silence with her. His movements were slow and steady, and after a few minutes he heard her sigh.

"I like it when you do that," she mumbled. "Feels good."

Hiro hummed, still slipping his fingers steadily through her short hair. "Don't fall back asleep on me," he joked.

"No promises," she breathed.

She didn't fall back asleep, but they did lay there quietly until they had to start getting ready. They both took quick showers, GoGo throwing on the clothes she'd been in when she got pushed into the pool, complaining about the stiff feel of the fabric. Just before they had to leave, Hiro strapped on his armor, leaving his gloves and helmet off until they made it up to the roof. Once they'd gotten Baymax suited up, Hiro noticed GoGo looking a little more reserved, almost nervous. He quickly pulled her into a hug, the top of her head fitting easily under his chin. When he pulled back, he reached up to tilt her head up, smiling softly at her.

GoGo blinked, sliding one of her hands up to his chest. "When did you get so tall?"

Hiro laughed. "Years ago, actually, can't believe you haven't noticed." She playfully poked him in the chest, rolling her eyes. Hiro tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, then trailed his fingers down to her jaw and leaned down to press a slow kiss to her lips. She responded instantly this time, sliding her hands up to his shoulders and pressing herself against him. Hiro kept the kiss short and sweet, not wanting to get into anything too heavy just yet; he still wasn't sure if she'd hit him for getting too…enthusiastic.

GoGo stared dazedly at him for a moment when he pulled back, then smiled a little and glanced down shyly. "Not sure if I'll ever get used to that," she said softly.

"I'm sure you will," Hiro murmured in reply, brushing his thumb across the line of her jaw before letting his hand drop. "I don't plan on letting you go any time soon." She chuckled a little at that and Hiro smiled, taking a step back and forcing her gaze up once more. "You'll be fine, okay? They know better than to tease you for this."

"I know they won't tease me about the pool," she said, placing her hand back on his chest. " _This_ is what I'm worried about."

"What, us?" he asked. When she nodded, he stepped back up to her and wrapped her in another hug. "I'm sure they won't. And hey, if they do, so what? Don't let it get to you." Pulling back, Hiro sent her another smile, then kissed her forehead. "But if it makes you feel better, we don't have to get too touchy around them. You don't have to be any different than you were before. I love that part of you too. And actually…" He leaned in close, whispering in her ear. "I like keeping the sensitive side of you to myself."

GoGo swallowed thickly as he pulled back, meeting his gaze and nodding a little.

Hiro pulled back all the way, grinning at her. "Now," he said, crossing his arms across his chest. "Game face. You can do this."

She nodded again, more confident, then took a deep breath. "Okay, genius. Let's get this over with."

Hiro went to fetch his gloves and helmet, then the three of them climbed in the elevator and made their way to the roof. Once they were up there, Hiro got his feet situated on Baymax, then stuck one hand to a magnetic pad on Baymax's shoulder armor and leaned back, glancing at GoGo. "Come on, up you get," he said, reaching out for her hand. "Put your feet on top of mine." She settled herself between him and Baymax, grasping the edge of one of the pieces of armor to steady herself. Hiro locked in his knees and his other hand, then leaned forward. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded, so Hiro sent her a grin and said, "Okay, Baymax. Take us to Fred's."

He watched her knuckles turn white as they ascended, but once they were leveled out, she loosened her grip. Hiro sat back a little, letting her sit up some as well. The wind was snapping her hair all around her head, pulling and tugging at it and making it look like she was sitting in a tornado. She laughed and leaned back, pushing against Hiro's chest. He laughed with her, then pulled his hands free of Baymax and sat back even farther, holding on to her waist. She tried to laugh some more, but ended up gasping for breath, bending back down so Baymax shielded her somewhat from the wind. Hiro leaned forward and latched his gloves back onto Baymax, curling around her protectively, having just had a horrifying mental image of her falling to her death.

The flight to Fred's was short, but it served to relax GoGo even more. By the time they landed, she seemed back to her normal self. Hiro detached himself from Baymax, then helped her down, frowning with concern when she bent over and put her hands on her knees, breathing heavily. He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but she anticipated him doing so and held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm okay," she breathed. "It's just— hard to breathe up there— without a helmet." She took one last deep breath and stood up, pushing her hair out of her face. "The wind takes your breath away."

"Ah," Hiro said as he pulled his helmet off, the lines of concern on his face relaxing. "Yeah, sorry, should have thought of that." She was waving away his statement before he'd even finished it. Hiro smiled, then took a few minutes to remove his and Baymax's armor, storing the robot's on a stand by the launch pad that Fred had had constructed, leaving his own armor on a table nearby. A moment later, they heard a commotion coming from the back door and looked up to see the rest of the gang heading toward them. Honey Lemon and Wasabi were smiling, but Fred looked unnaturally serious.

"Hey, guys!" Honey said excitedly. She ran up and gave Hiro a hug, then sent GoGo a slightly timid smile. "How are you doing?"

GoGo sent her a half smile. "I'm fine."

Wasabi came up next to them, smiling and clapping Hiro on the back. Then he turned his gaze toward GoGo. "Good to hear. You had us worried there for a while."

She bit the inside of her lip, reaching up to rub the back of her neck while she glanced at the ground. "Yeah, sorry," she mumbled. She kept her gaze on the ground for a moment, then glanced up and looked at Fred. He was standing back from the group, his hands in his pockets, watching them with a sad look on his face. GoGo walked slowly in his direction, keeping her expression neutral. Fred winced, cowering a little as if to prepare for some form of an assault. So he was completely shocked when, instead of pummeling him, she hugged him.

Hiro nearly laughed at the stupefied look on Fred's face, but he held it in. After being completely unresponsive for a second, Fred finally pulled it together and hugged her back, squeezing her tightly and nearly lifting her off her feet. He let go rather quickly, still looking completely shocked that she'd hugged him. When GoGo pulled back, she sent Fred a small smile.

"Hey," Fred said, glancing down at his feet. "I'm sorry. I mean, I'm really, seriously sorry. I—"

"Fred," GoGo said, interrupting him. "It's fine. I promise." She took another step back and put her hands on her hips, sending him a playful glare. "But don't you dare apologize again or I'll hit you."

He exhaled forcefully, then smiled a little, reaching up to readjust his beanie. "Man, I'm glad you're back to normal. I thought I broke you."

GoGo glanced down at the ground. "You— kinda did, for a little bit. But it's okay, I'm fine now," she said, reaching up to run a hand through her hair. "Look, why don't we go inside? I need to talk to you guys about something."

"Sure," Fred said, nodding and leading the way indoors. "I'll have Heathcliff bring us some food."

Once they were gathered in Fred's room, a stack of sandwiches on the table in front of them and Baymax settled quietly in a spare charging station, the group chatted amongst themselves, seemingly back to normal. The only difference was that Hiro sat a little closer to GoGo than he used to, but he didn't think anyone but Honey Lemon noticed. After they'd filled themselves up on sandwiches, they relaxed back into their seats, the chatter quieting down. Hiro knew they were all waiting on GoGo to talk, so he reached out and gently tapped her thigh. When she glanced at him, he sent her an encouraging smile.

GoGo nodded, then pulled in a deep breath and glanced down at her lap. "Guys," she started, trying to keep the confidence in her voice. "I know you're all probably wondering why I freaked out on Friday." She reached up to tug on a strand of hair behind her ear. "I mean, I'm sure you understand, but you don't know why." She took a deep breath, then looked up and met everyone's gazes. "I hate talking about stuff like this, so I'm only going to say this once, and then I never want to talk about it again." She waited for the chorus of nods, then looked back down at her lap.

"Remember that crazy car chase we got into back at the start of all this?" she asked, looking up to see comprehension already dawning on Honey's face. "The one that ended with us crashing into the bay?" Fred and Wasabi now looked as if they understood as well. "It was that crash that did it," GoGo said quietly, glancing back down. "I don't know why, but it sparked this really…intense fear of water."

"Kind of like my fear of heights?" Wasabi cut in.

GoGo met his gaze for a moment, then nodded and looked away, keeping her head up this time. "Sort of. Just a bit more…paralyzing, I suppose. I mean, you guys saw…" She trailed off, then glanced at Hiro for reassurance. He smiled at her once more, resting one arm across the back of the couch behind her. GoGo glanced back at the group, still keeping her head up. "I just get really freaked out. I mean, that's never happened before, but I've also never…"

"Been pushed into a pool?" Fred asked with a bit of self-depreciating humor.

GoGo let out a huff of laughter. "Yeah," she agreed. "Anyway, that's why I…panicked." She finally dropped her gaze once more. Hiro could see she was reaching her limit; she'd never talked to the group about anything like this before, and the experience was clearly an uncomfortable one for her. Not to mention, she hated to appear weak, so admitting all of that had been something she'd never wanted to do.

Honey Lemon glanced in Hiro's direction, then spoke softly. "We understand. And it's okay. All of us have fears." She paused for a moment, looking as if she didn't know whether to keep going or not. Finally, she spoke once more, timid. "You know we're here for you, right?"

Nodding, GoGo glanced back up. "Yeah. Thanks, guys." She took a deep breath, then shifted her position restlessly, running a hand through her hair again. "Okay, enough of this mushy stuff. I'm fine, no harm done, let's drop it."

The rest of the team grinned. That was the GoGo they all knew and loved. They all chuckled a little, then broke back into comfortable chatter. GoGo's shifting had put her a little closer to Hiro, now almost pressed against his side, but she didn't move away. Hiro casually dropped his hand down so that it was resting on her shoulder, every now and then rubbing it gently with his thumb.

Honey was chatting animatedly with Wasabi about constructing some form of a launch system for her chem-balls to use in battle. Fred chimed in every now and then, throwing in some obscure comic reference, or telling Honey about all the strange additions she should include, which usually resulted in a "that's not science" comment. Hiro joined in occasionally, talking specifics with Wasabi, and GoGo was her usual quiet self, only butting in to make a sarcastic comment or two, usually in response to something over-the-top that Fred had said.

Hiro was infinitely glad that the pool incident didn't seem to have changed the group's chemistry any. He'd been worried for a while that things would be a little different; but they were talking and joking with each other just like normal. Fred even seemed back to his usual self, which was a relief because seeing him so serious had been unnerving.

Eventually, the chatter died down a little and Honey Lemon used the opportunity to send a sly glance at Hiro and GoGo, who were still sitting rather close, Hiro's hand resting on her shoulder. "So, are you two a thing now?" Honey asked, smiling a little in anticipation of the answer she'd already sussed out.

Hiro glanced quickly at GoGo, who looked nervously in his direction. He sent her a small smile and squeezed her shoulder, flicking his gaze toward Honey to indicate that he'd let her answer that question. He would be comfortable with whatever she was willing to say, knowing that even if she didn't say much, her actions at his house for the past two days were enough answer for him.

After a moment's pause, GoGo glanced back at Honey, coloring slightly. "Uh, yeah," she mumbled, glancing quickly down at her lap. Hiro nearly burst into laughter at the varied reactions. Honey squealed and clapped excitedly, Wasabi rolled his eyes and muttered "finally," and Fred sent them a smug grin, crossing his arms and slouching back in his chair.

"Knew it," Fred said confidently. "Saw it the whole time."

"You did not, silly," Honey said quickly. She giggled a little, then sent a broad grin toward GoGo and Hiro. "Oh, this is so great! I'm so happy for you guys!" She seemed nearly ready to bounce out of her seat, clearly enthusiastic about their change in relationship status. "And like Wasabi said, it's about time."

GoGo snapped her head up and narrowed her eyes. "What do you…"

Honey rolled her eyes. "It was incredibly obvious that the two of you liked each other."

"Even I noticed," Wasabi added.

"Yeah, seriously, not hard to see it," Fred said, nodding.

GoGo blinked for a second, then turned toward Hiro. " _Please_ tell me you were as clueless as I was?" she asked.

Hiro laughed, rubbing his thumb against her shoulder. "Yeah. Until Friday. Honey talked to me before I came outside." He smiled a little when she visibly relaxed, knowing that she hated not knowing something and wasn't used to being the last one to figure something out. When it came to anything related to science, she was usually quick on the uptake, but matters of the heart were something entirely different.

Chatter slowly started back up after that, but GoGo stayed out of it, a little more tense than she had been before. It seemed like she was waiting for someone to crack a joke at their expense, but like Hiro had thought, they never did. After a while of her sitting there a little more tetchy than normal, he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Relax, Leiko." She swallowed and sighed a little, then slowly relaxed, going back to her easy, confident attitude.

They wasted away the rest of the afternoon and evening at Fred's, alternating between playing video games and chatting. They stayed for dinner, then all decided to go their separate ways. Honey and Wasabi left out the front together, since Wasabi offered to give Honey a ride to her apartment in his car. Fred said goodbye to everyone, then left Hiro, GoGo and Baymax to make their way out back alone, mumbling something about a comic book that had been delivered earlier that morning that he wanted to read.

Hiro and GoGo walked slowly out to the launch pad, their hands loosely intertwined now that no one else was around to comment on it. GoGo helped him squeeze Baymax into his armor, then made her way slowly to her bike and tugged on her gloves. She was usually a quiet person, but something about the kind of quiet she was right now made Hiro feel like something was bothering her. After pulling on his own armor, minus the helmet and gloves, he made his way over to her and gripped her arms just above the elbow. She glanced up at him and sent him a half smile.

Hiro smiled back, reaching up to brush a strand of hair off her forehead. "You get to sleep in your own bed tonight," he said softly. The look in her eyes told him that he'd hit the nail on the head. It made him strangely giddy, the thought that she didn't want to go back to her own home.

"Yeah," she whispered, holding his gaze.

"You're welcome back anytime," he told her, slipping his hands down to grasp her own. He watched her nod, then smiled a little brighter and leaned down to give her a kiss. He pulled back slightly after a moment, placing a tender kiss on her forehead before pulling away completely. "Text me when you get home, okay? And if you need anything, call me. Anytime."

She nodded, then took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face. "See you later, genius," she said, reaching for her helmet and jamming it onto her head. Hiro stood there for a moment, watching her mount her bike and ride off through the back gate. Then he shook himself out of his trance and pulled on the rest of his armor, climbing onto Baymax and heading for home.

Walking into his apartment without GoGo there felt…odd. He hadn't realized it, but things were incredibly quiet when no one else was there. Hiro let out a sigh, realizing that life at home was going to feel a lot more lonely now. Maybe he would start spending more time at the lab to make up for it. Slowly, he shed his armor and placed it on the stand in his bedroom, helped Baymax remove his armor and settle in for the night, then flopped down on his couch and turned on the television. He flipped channels for a while, finally settling on a movie that he'd heard about but hadn't seen yet.

Shortly after he got home, Hiro had received a text from GoGo telling him that she'd made it home safe. Not long after that, he received a few more texts from her, grumpily describing the encounter with her grandmother. She'd been thoroughly questioned about her whereabouts the last two nights, even though GoGo frequently spent nights with the rest of the team at Fred's. She ended up using that excuse, though she said that she had a feeling her grandmother hadn't bought it.

Hiro ended up making his way to bed before ten, not really in the mood to do anything else. He wasn't very tired though, so he ended up lying there for a while. When he finally did start to feel sleepy, he expected to nod off rather quickly. He'd never had a problem getting to sleep, and usually dropped off faster than most people. But tonight was different for some reason. He tossed and turned, never really getting comfortable, always feeling like something was missing. He sighed, knowing what his body was wanting, resigning himself to having very little sleep for the next few nights as his body adjusted to sleeping alone again.

Sometime around three in the morning, Hiro heard his phone buzz. He quickly picked it up, seeing that he had a message from GoGo.

" _You up?"_ she asked.

Hiro frowned, his mind immediately jumping to all the worst conclusions. _"Yeah, what's wrong?"_

" _Be there in ten,"_ she sent back.

Hiro frowned even more, then jumped out of bed and tossed on some shorts and a shirt, his mind running through every possible scenario. He spent the majority of the six minutes that it actually took for her to get there restlessly pacing in his living room, his stomach churning. The second he heard the elevator doors begin to open, he rushed toward them. GoGo came out, dressed in a loose shirt and sweatpants, her hair a bit messier than normal.

He walked quickly up to her and put his hands on her arms. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked quickly, reaching up to tilt her head up so he could look her in the eyes.

She blinked for a second, then sent him an amused look. "Calm down, genius, I'm fine."

Hiro huffed in annoyance, then pressed a quick, firm kiss to her lips. "Don't scare me like that," he said sternly when he pulled back. He tugged her into a hug, sighing and threading his fingers into her hair. GoGo let him hold her for a moment, then pushed against his chest to get him to let her go.

"Don't be so paranoid," she told him, rolling her eyes.

He sent her a blank look, then sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "Fine. So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

She was quiet for a moment, her confident attitude slipping. She bit her lip and glanced down at the floor, bouncing on the balls of her feet for a second. "I just…couldn't sleep," she mumbled. "Which is really— weird for me. I swear I rolled over a thousand times." She reached up to scratch the back of her head, then hesitantly met his gaze. "Just thought I might could get better sleep over here," she finished quietly.

Hiro slowly let a smile creep onto his face. "I couldn't get any sleep either," he admitted. He reached for her hand and began tugging her toward the bedroom. "At this rate, I'll be completely useless at the lab tomorrow. Think I might just take the day off. I haven't done that in a while anyway," he said, pushing the door closed behind them.

GoGo sat down on the edge of his bed, tiredly rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, same here." She glanced to her right as Hiro sat down beside her, then reached up to tug on her hair. "Is…is this going to be a permanent thing?" she asked timidly.

Hiro turned and caught her gaze, watching her, waiting a moment before responding. "Do you want it to be?"

She held his gaze for a few seconds, then glanced back down at her lap. "I, umm…kind of."

"Kind of?" Hiro asked teasingly, one eyebrow raised.

She flushed a little. "I mean… I— I _do_ ," she revised. "If— if you want it to be." Her words were barely more than a whisper when she finished, and she hesitated before glancing shyly in his direction.

Hiro smiled at her. "Where's the confident girl who asked me to sleep with her last night?" he asked.

GoGo flushed even more, but sent him a nervous smile. "Hiding her face and hoping that she didn't just seriously embarrass herself."

Hiro laughed, then nudged her shoulder with his own. "You know, earlier I was thinking… It'd be kinda nice to have a roommate. It's a little too quiet here with just me and Baymax." He sent her a sly grin, then shrugged. " _And_ it would be a super awesome bonus if that roommate was also my girlfriend."

Clearly relieved, GoGo laughed a little and relaxed her tensed muscles. "Dork," she muttered affectionately. She smiled at him for a moment, then rubbed her eyes again and tried to cover a yawn with her hand. "Okay, less talking, more sleeping," she said tiredly. Biting her lip, she sent him a wary glance. "Do you normally sleep like that?"

Hiro glanced down at his shorts. "No. I usually just sleep in my boxers. But I can—"

"It's fine," she interrupted, not meeting his gaze. "Sleep how you normally do."

He sent her a skeptical look. "Are you sure?" She nodded, still staring at her lap. Hiro huffed out a laugh and smiled a little exasperatedly. "All right. And do _you_ sleep like _that_?" he asked, indicating her sweatpants.

"Umm, no. I would burn up." She ruffled her hair a little, then glanced up at him sheepishly. "Could I borrow a shirt?"

"You're wearing a shirt," he pointed out amusedly.

"But yours are more comfortable," she protested.

Hiro laughed, then stood and reached into his dresser for a clean shirt, tossing it at her. Then he turned around, giving her a little privacy. "Tell me when you're good," he said, tugging his own shirt over his head. He hesitated for a moment before shrugging and shoving his shorts off his hips. Honestly, boxers were a lot like shorts. No big deal. Hopefully.

"All good," GoGo said softly.

"You're sure you're fine with— me— like…this," he said as he turned around, stuttering to a halt when he caught sight of her. He swallowed thickly and bit down hard on his tongue.

She did her best to hold back a smirk. "Yeah. Are you okay with me like this?" she asked, gesturing to her bare legs.

It took Hiro a moment to find his voice. "Umm, y-yeah, fine," he said, infinitely glad that she'd put on his shirt. At least it was long enough on her that it came down to mid-thigh. It certainly didn't stop his imagination though; and it seriously didn't help that she'd obviously taken her bra off. He really should be okay with her like that; he'd seen her bare legs before anyway. But he found that seeing her like that when she wasn't injured made it a good bit harder to keep his thoughts in line.

"Are you sure?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Hiro took a deep breath and let his gaze slip out of focus for a moment, concentrating on the fire incident that had nearly killed her, remembering her injuries and what it had been like to see her like that. It wasn't the best thing to think about, but he needed something drastic to control his thoughts. Unfortunately, it only marginally worked. Still, he was better than before. He focused his gaze back on her and smiled. Now that he was a little more in control of himself, he noticed that she seemed a tad unsure herself. She was coming off as confident, but beneath the surface there was a little bit of uncertainty. He sent her a nod, then motioned to the bed.

Despite the fact that both of them said they were fine, when they settled under the covers there was a bit of space between them. Hiro was going to wait until she came to him, not sure if she would be okay with so much skin-to-skin contact. He put his hands behind his head and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling. They were both silent for a while, but obviously neither of them were falling asleep.

Unfortunately for Hiro, the longer they laid there in silence, the harder it was for him to keep his thoughts in line. They were close enough that he could feel her warmth, and the knowledge that she was lying there in nothing but his shirt and her underwear made his skin prickle. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get her out of his head, even when he tried to think back on the fire. Nothing was working. Finally, after what felt like ages of lying there in silence, Hiro growled in frustration.

"Okay, I lied," he said quickly. "I'm totally not okay with you like that." He rolled over, settling one leg between the two of hers, nearly groaning at the feel of her smooth skin. He held himself up on one elbow, hovering above her, their faces barely an inch apart. He brought his free hand up and traced the line of her jaw with his thumb, pausing to feel her thin scar, his eyes never leaving hers. If he had been able to focus, he would have noticed how uneven her breaths were, but that small detail was totally overlooked. "Feel free to hit me," he breathed roughly, then quickly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

He had honestly thought she wouldn't approve of his rough kiss, so he was thoroughly shocked when she kissed him back just as hard. She slid her hands into his hair, tugging him down at the same time she arched up into him. Hiro groaned, unable to stop himself from deepening the kiss. He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip, then slid his tongue into her mouth when she gasped a little. His heart pounded furiously in his chest, his mind nearly going completely blank when she dragged her nails across his scalp. He pressed harder against her, changing the angle slightly so he could deepen the kiss even more.

Eventually, the newness of the sensation wore off a little, and Hiro could think enough to move his hand. He slid it slowly from her jaw, lightly tracing her shoulder and down her arm, coming to rest at the hem of her shirt, which had already ridden up a bit. After a split second of hesitation, he snaked his hand underneath, his fingers brushing lightly across her skin. It was so incredibly soft, and after just a moment, Hiro couldn't take any more and pressed his hand flat against her stomach, his thumb rubbing gentle circles. Her muscles tensed and fluttered under his hand, making him grin against her lips.

After a while, their kisses slowed down. Hiro pressed his lips gently against hers, calming down enough that he had the ability to soak in the way her chest rose and fell with her quick breaths, the feel of her rapid heartbeat, the way her hands still gripped his hair tightly. Out of a burst of confidence, he slowly trailed his fingers up her side, tracing a few of her ribs with the tips of his fingers before moving a little higher. She shivered when he brushed his thumb against the side of her breast. The muscles in Hiro's stomach tensed. He focused on her now frantic heartbeat for a moment before sliding his hand back down her side. Slowly, he pulled his lips away from hers, opening his eyes and breathing heavily.

She laid there with her eyes closed for a moment, trying to catch her breath. When she finally met his gaze, she blinked a few times, shivering from the adrenaline that was still coursing through her veins. "Why on earth would I hit you for that?" she asked breathlessly, slipping her hands out of his hair and trailing one of her thumbs across his cheek.

Hiro chuckled quietly, then leaned forward again and placed a soft kiss against her temple, making his way slowly down the side of her face. He kissed the line of her jaw down to her chin, then trailed down to the soft skin of her throat when she tilted her head back. She gripped his shoulders with both hands, her nails digging lightly into his skin. All the way down to her collarbone, Hiro placed slow, maddeningly gentle kisses. He traced it up to her shoulder, then kissed his way up to the tender skin behind her ear. She shivered when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, which he then proceeded to pay a bit more attention to. In a handful of seconds, she was a panting, squirming mess beneath him.

When Hiro pulled back, he grinned smugly at her, laughing when she half frowned, half grinned in return. His grin softened and he shifted down some, bending to place a light kiss on her chest, right over her heart. He lingered for a moment, loving the feel of her heartbeat racing beneath his lips, then hummed happily and pulled back.

GoGo smiled softly at him, reaching up to brush his hair off his forehead. She gazed steadily at him for a moment, then murmured, "I love you." She smiled a bit brighter when Hiro did the same, then slowly brushed her thumb across his cheek. "I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier. I was just so shocked when you—"

"Hey," Hiro said gently. "Hush. You don't have to apologize." He pressed a tender kiss to her lips, then glanced into her eyes. "You didn't have to say it. I could see it in your eyes." After a moment of staring at her soft smile, Hiro rolled over onto his back and tugged on her arm. "Come here. We really do need some sleep. And I think I can handle you like that now," he added.

GoGo laughed as she rolled over, curling up against his side like she had the night before. "You weren't the only one struggling to keep your composure earlier," she said softly. With one leg between the two of his and her hand resting on his chest, she let out a contented sigh, then ran her fingers slowly over his stomach, tracing the rise and fall of his toned muscles. Her movements stilled after a minute, her hand slipping to his side. "Goodnight, Hiro," she murmured eventually.

Hiro's heart swelled, hearing her use his name. "Goodnight, Leiko," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

They were both asleep within seconds.

* * *

Hiro pushed open the doors to the lab, strolling inside and making his way toward GoGo's workstation. He walked over to kiss the top of her head, his hand settling against the small of her back. She briefly looked up from her work to give him a small smile, then turned back to her notes. He grinned a little and made his way over to a stool, sitting down and leaning his elbows back on the table behind him, silently watching her work.

Ever since their college graduation almost three years prior, the entire team had been working for Krei Tech, with the exception of Fred, though he was given space in the lab. Obviously, there had been some major changes at the company before they had agreed to work there. But Tadashi's death and Krei's near-death experience because of his mistake had led the man to a change of principles. The company no longer tested anything at the expense of others, and were very careful about making sure everything was running smoothly before going through with things. Krei had really turned things around, and was now more successful than ever, largely thanks to the team he had working for him.

For the most part, they were allowed to work on whatever they wished. They came up with crazy ideas, tested them, then presented them to Krei himself, who gave his input and decided whether or not to put the idea to use. Upon occasion, the man himself would come to one of them with an idea. Hiro had still kept his microbots to himself, though Krei had actually told him that he no longer wanted them. After what he went through, he decided it would be a very bad idea to let anyone else have access to them. They did use some of the technology and engineering on other projects though.

With how much freedom they were given at the lab, they often had time to work on personal projects. Hiro had been slowly developing new chips for Baymax, hoping to add a bit more personality and casual activities to his repertoire. He'd made fantastic progress, though he rarely worked on the project, being more devoted to creating and testing for Krei. GoGo, however, spent every moment she could on her mag-lev motorcycle, which she'd started working on a few years ago. It had taken her a while to get her suit and her bike the way she wanted them, but once she did, she needed something else to work on. So she'd decided to use the same technology on a motorcycle. It was turning out to be a bit more difficult than she'd originally thought; she'd spent the last several years doing almost nothing else.

Hiro propped one of his ankles up on the opposite knee, watching GoGo scribble away at her notes. She frequently ran a hand through her hair, occasionally twisting the purple strands between her fingers as she thought. He always loved watching her work; she always got so focused, so determined. He loved seeing her throw everything she had at a problem, and the fact that she never gave up made him immensely proud.

Just then, Fred lumbered into the lab, sipping on a large smoothie. He sent Hiro a grin and a salute, then made his way over to his armchair, slipping the drink into his cup holder. He made his way slowly over to GoGo's workstation, since both Honey Lemon and Wasabi weren't back from lunch yet. GoGo was still bent over her worktable, scowling down at the paper beneath her hand and tapping a pencil against her bottom lip, which made Hiro grin stupidly. One of the mag-lev discs from her motorcycle was resting on the table, covering a few of the pages. Fred crouched forward and leaned his elbows on the table.

"What's up, GoGo?" She remained silent, still staring intently at her notes. Fred narrowed his eyes playfully, a bit of a grin creeping onto his face. Hiro had a feeling that whatever Fred was planning, GoGo wouldn't like it very much. "Wow, you must be busy— because, like, you're never this quiet." Hiro snorted with laughter, which he quickly morphed into a cough and hoped that GoGo hadn't noticed.

"Shut up, Fred," she muttered, turning to a nearby worktable and tapping away on a keyboard. When she turned back around, he had the mag-lev disc in his hands, turning it over and inspecting it with mock interest. "Hey!" she snapped. "Put that down."

Fred ignored her, eyeing the disc. "What attempt is this, anyway? Like, the five hundredth or something?" Hiro winced; she was particularly sensitive about that topic specifically. He knew she hated how many times she'd not gotten it right.

"One hundred and eighty-third, actually. Now put it down."

"What, this?" Fred asked playfully, holding it up and slowly backing away.

GoGo's eyes narrowed. "Fred," she said warningly.

Fred grinned maniacally and took off around the lab with the disc in his hands. GoGo sped off after him, yelling the entire time. Hiro followed the spectacle with a chuckle, amusedly watching his girlfriend struggle to navigate around the numerous obstacles in the lab. She was fast when she had enough open space, but she tended to get hung up if there were too many things to move around, which only made her frustrated. She was getting angrier the longer Fred ran. He was taller than her, so it was easier for him to leap over things. He stayed just out of her reach the entire time.

Hiro sucked in a sharp breath when Fred ran into Wasabi's station and flipped on the laser beams. GoGo was barreling along behind him, but luckily she noticed what Fred had done and sank down to her knees, expertly sliding under it. She narrowly avoided crashing into a worktable, then leapt to her feet and began chasing once again. Hiro exhaled nervously. He was thankful that she had such a quick mind. That could have ended badly.

Eventually, she managed to corner Fred in her workstation. Honey Lemon and Wasabi had entered the lab by now and were watching the show as well, Wasabi grinning stupidly and Honey wincing, as if she knew Fred was in for a beating. GoGo blew a strand of hair out of her face, then crossed her arms and started slowly for him, fire dancing in her eyes. Hiro knew she'd had a rough day already, irritated beyond belief that she still hadn't perfected her motorcycle yet, and he could tell that she was at her personal limit for stress. He'd kept out of the argument so far because she really preferred to fight her own battles. But he really didn't want her murdering Fred. So as she made her way toward him, likely ready to snatch the disc back and whack him across the head with it, Hiro walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her back.

GoGo growled, then looked up at him, trying to shove his arms away. "Hey! Arms off, genius. Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you can—"

Hiro leaned in to whisper in her ear, cutting her off. "Leiko." The use of her given name caused her to visibly deflate, sinking back into his arms. "If you calm down, I might have a…surprise for you tonight. A bit of a…de-stressor," he whispered suggestively, his hot breath hitting the sensitive skin of her ear and making her shiver. He pulled back just a little and glanced at her. She blinked a few times, color seeping steadily into her cheeks, then let out a huff and crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head down.

Hiro smiled a little, then walked around her and made his way to Fred, who was still standing in the corner, his mouth now hanging open. Hiro stopped right in front of him, gently tugged the disc out of his hands, then placed it back on the table where it had been before. He spared a brief glance for his other two friends, catching Wasabi with his mouth hanging open as well, but Honey with a silly grin on her face. Hiro chuckled a bit, then walked back over to GoGo, gripping her arms as she looked up at him. He sent her a smirk, which she rolled her eyes at, then leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

He pulled back, then returned to his stool, slouching back against the table. GoGo remained standing in the same place for a moment, visibly taking a few deep breaths. Then she shook her head slightly and made her way back to her notes, bending her head down and pointedly avoiding looking at anyone. Hiro grinned, noticing that she was flushing so badly that the tips of her ears were even vibrantly red. When he glanced around at the rest of the team, he belted out a laugh.

Fred blinked rapidly for a moment. "Dude… How— how did you…"

Wasabi shook his head, then glanced at Hiro. "Man, I have never, _ever_ seen her cool off that quickly. How did you do that?"

His question caused Honey to giggle uncontrollably for a moment. GoGo sent a scowl over her shoulder, effectively silencing the blonde, but not stopping her grin. Hiro smiled, then shrugged. "Special talent of mine." That sent Honey into another round of giggles, which she couldn't seem to stop, so she ended up walking back to her own station, still laughing. Hiro noted that the back of GoGo's neck was now flushing as well and decided now would be a good time to stop. He raised an eyebrow at Wasabi, pointedly glanced at Fred, then back at Wasabi. He got the hint.

"Right," Wasabi said uneasily. "I'm just gonna…go. Fred, come on, man." Fred followed his lead and all but sprinted out of the area, still clearly in shock that he hadn't been pulverized for messing with her.

GoGo kept working on her notes, still bent over farther than necessary to hide her face. She spent several minutes scribbling away, shifting pages around, and tapping her pencil against the table. Hiro noted that her neck and ears were still incredibly red. A moment later, she slammed her pencil down on the table with a growl, making Hiro and Wasabi, who was closest, jump. Then she turned around sharply and started for Hiro, a scowl on her face. Hiro gulped and shrank down a bit, thinking that he was in some serious trouble.

When she was standing right in front of him, instead of punching him like Hiro thought she was going to do, she gripped the front of his shirt and yanked him forward, kissing him hard on the mouth. Hiro's mind blanked out for a moment, completely shocked. She'd never initiated a kiss in front of anyone else, and she'd certainly never allowed him to kiss her as passionately as she was kissing him now when they were in public. It took him only a second to forget about that though, and he enthusiastically began kissing her back, gripping her waist tightly and pulling her closer to him, slipping his thumbs under her shirt.

"Umm, PDA, people!" Wasabi called, making both of them jump a little.

GoGo pulled back from him slightly, barely separating them, but resting her forehead against his. Her eyes slipped closed once again and she breathed hard, still gripping Hiro's shirt tightly in her fists. "Do you have _any_ idea what you do to me?" she whispered, slowly opening her eyes to glance at him.

Hiro's eyes sparkled with amusement. He reached up to place his hand over her heart, feeling its frantic beats beneath his palm for a moment before slipping his hand up to the side of her neck, the tip of his forefinger just barely grazing the sensitive spot behind her ear. "I think I have some idea, yeah," he breathed.

She pulled back for just a moment, then leaned forward and pressed another firm kiss to his lips. "Better be a damn good surprise," she murmured against his lips, kissing him one last time before pulling away completely and walking back over to her table. Hiro grinned stupidly, his gaze settling on Wasabi for a moment, who rolled his eyes and went back to his work. Letting out a sigh that obviously did _not_ sound dreamy at all, Hiro settled back against the table once more, his eyes latched onto GoGo's small form. Heart still racing from her kiss, his thoughts settled on exactly what he was going to do to her when he got her home. God, he loved that woman.

* * *

 **The end! Hooray! Hope you guys enjoyed the story :) This was one of the most enjoyable ones to write for me so far out of everything I've done, because I just seriously love GoGo so much. And I've always enjoyed tearing down strong characters and seeing what's really on the inside. I feel it makes a good story. And hopefully that's what this was!**

 **If you've scrolled down to read my notes on GoGo, then here you are. If you haven't, but are curious anyway, keep reading my rambling below!**

 **There are a few "changes" that I've made to GoGo's character:**

 **\- First, the nickname. Not really a change, but I'm OCD, so I wanted to say something. Disney writes her nickname as "Go Go", but I think that looks silly. From what research I've been able to do without physical copies of the comics, in some of the stories, her nickname was written as "Go-Go", but I don't really like that either. In another comic, Sunfire & Big Hero 6, her name is written as "GoGo", which is by far my favorite. So that's what I use.**

 **\- Her real name. Apparently, according to Jamie Chung, who was the actress that voiced GoGo, her real name is Ethel. I really don't like that (no offense to any of you actually named Ethel! I just don't feel it suits her). In the comics, GoGo's real name was Leiko Tanaka. Which sounds much more like her, so that's what I use!**

 **\- Her ethnicity. This one's weird for me. I guess it could have been a rumor, but I read somewhere that the artists modeled her to be of Korean descent for the movie. But in the comics, she's Japanese. I don't see why you would change that anyway, so she's Japanese in my stories.**

 **\- The bubblegum thing. So...I really really really hate the way near-constant bubblegum chewing and popping looks in words. It's a pain to write, to have to keep remembering to write it in and keep up with it, and it's honestly annoying. So my version of GoGo does not have such a thing for bubblegum. I may throw it in every now and then, but it will largely be absent from my stories.**

 **One last thing. It's entirely possible that GoGo will seem OOC to you in my writing. I honestly feel like characters who are only represented in an hour to two hour long movie can't be messed up all that much. You haven't seen them in every situation, you've only had a little bit of screen time to get to know them. The main points of their personality can be picked up on, but the details, the small things...who knows? So I feel like I have a bit more creative leeway with these characters. Thus, GoGo. Also, I'm particularly attached to her because she's so much like myself. So I ended up writing her how I see myself, I guess. She's still feisty, sarcastic, and scowls quite often. But she has a hidden soft side, and Hiro manages to bring that out.**

 **Okay... I feel like I've rambled way too much with this story. But anyway... I had a lot to say about it! Hopefully it was a good read and I did the characters justice. If any of you actually made it all the way to the end, thank you for taking the time to read this! It means a lot :) Love to you all!**


	2. Update!

**Feb. 17:** Hello everyone! Before you get too excited, no, this isn't a new chapter. I've always hated it when authors do this, but then I got into a situation myself where I feel it's necessary, so I won't judge anymore. Sometimes, you just feel that you need to do it!

Anyway, I've had so many people follow this story that I decided to let you all know about the others I've written, just in case you haven't seen them. My stories in this arc, this universe, are so long that I really wanted to separate them. Not to mention, they aren't directly connected, so having them together just wouldn't really make sense. So I've separated them into several stories that I have and will post separately. So far, there are two others I've posted, all part of this same story line. I assume that those of you who've followed this story want to see more of it, and since there _is_ more, just not here, I decided to post this little "new stories" update!

I'll update this list from now on, every time I post a new story that is a part of this universe! I've got quite a bit written for this, and I could write even more I'm sure (because these two really spark my creative genius), so be on the lookout here for updates! I'll put the most recent title in **bold.**

* * *

 **Posted Stories (in chronological order):**

\- You May Not Want It, But You Need It

\- **They Don't Understand You, But I Do**

\- Break


End file.
